we can't be wrong tonight
by sofialamb
Summary: Prompt: Elsa fabricates a story that Anna is adopted due to a desperate need to be with her sister, publicly. [ one-shot, Elsanna, graphic incest ]


The chancellor fabricates papers within a matter of hours, and that evening of the very same day, seemingly legal documents are in Elsa's hands as she looks across at her sister seriously, lips set in a thin line, eyes cautious and crown regally and perfectly nestled upon her ice-blonde head. The crown serves as a reminder to what they're planning, soon going to put into action.

Documents forged in Elsa's hands, that tell of an abandoned, auburn-haired, freckled-face baby deposited on the royal doorstep eighteen years ago, and taken in by the caring King and Queen who were unable to birth another child—tells of a story that Anna isn't Elsa's biological sister.

It's completely false—they both know that well enough, being in each other's presence since they existed—but the people they will be presenting such documents to will have absolutely no idea of that. The wording, concise and professional, is a magnum opus of forgery from a council that has served the family loyally for decades, and no one will be able to challenge it sufficiently, or feel any desire to.

It doesn't stop Elsa's reservations to go through with it, however. All of it leaves a bad taste in her mouth, lying to people that blindingly trust the two remainders of their royal family, even when she thinks of the benefits.

Being able to kiss her sister mostly in public, hold her, intertwine their fingers when they stroll, attend balls as a couple rather than close sisters incapable of overstepping their natural boundaries that their hearts and bodies equally yearn for; it makes the queen feel mad with giddiness, and at the same time, the consequences of her actions frighten her mercilessly.

"Are you sure?" she asks for the dozenth time. "Are you entirely sure, Anna? This cannot be undone."

Her sister walks over to her side of the room and glances at the documents being clutched, then up at Elsa's unsure face. Truthfully, she isn't sure, but they're both suffering with the secrecy of their love, confused as to why such a strong stigma is attached that labels such things as wrong, and it haunts her more than her playfulness exhibits.

Elsa looks back at her, as she takes the monarch's slender hands in her own, putting the papers aside for now. There's silence but as usual, they understand each other, and then Anna nods down at herself, gaze burning into her older sister's.

"I'm sure," she says, firmly, and Elsa believes her, even more so when their lips meet in a searing kiss, full of anticipation, anxiety and worry, but also passion, safety and simple, pure love.

* * *

Elsa marries her in a heartbeat when it comes out, and people believe it. Therefore, the reluctancy from both to relinquish Anna's royal status is wasted the moment rings are placed on respective fingers, in a fairytale wedding that the younger had always wanted since being a lonely little girl with big dreams.

The ceremony includes the whole kingdom, a beautiful and glittering assembly that attracts much attention. At the altar, Elsa is dressed in the frost-coloured attire she crafted herself with her powers, hair braided to the side, and Anna's flowing, white embroidered wedding dress and delicate veil almost makes the older sister cry, though she at least tears up. When they share their first kiss as part of a marriage sanctified before the full kingdom, disapproving gazes burn into Elsa's cheek, but she disregards it completely with the feel of Anna's smile and soft lips pressed against hers.

There are people who find it disgusting and immoral and a perversion of the royal family that two women have been married, especially women having grown up as true sisters, people that don't even join in on the feast afterwards out of spite and glare constantly at the sisters, having refused to bring their own children, but they are unable to act upon their disapproval. Elsa is too dignified and rigid to glare back at them, or smirk, so Anna takes the honour of waving purposefully enthusiastically towards them, before peppering her embarrassed sister in kisses, and Kristoff, Sven and Olaf help with the cheering.

They will not act because their queen is still to be feared, a staunch force to be reckoned with, by now they certainly know. And now, it's clear, that if they were to act towards Anna, the clearer target of the two and their new, other queen, that Arendelle would be more than covered in a simple winter but the full-on bitterness Elsa is more than very capable of displaying.

At night, Elsa lays her sister down on her—their—bed and doesn't hesitate before scrambling to pull the wedding dress off her, which Anna hungrily encourages, tugging at the other's braid desperately and crashing their lips together. This act is nothing new to them, they were never able to hold themselves back from each other, but it still feels special to them.

The newfound scorn for their marriage is nowhere to be found in Elsa's conscience when her sister writhes and curls up below her, mewing into her cool, bare skin, legs wrapped tightly around the older's waist. She sucks at the side of Anna's mouth dutifully and falls in love all over again with how beautifully the ginger girl rocks against her fingers, warmth cradled in her palm.

For a fleeting moment, Elsa wonders if it was a bad idea when the scorn does eventually come to her mind, right at Anna's peak when her movements are erratic. She adores her little sister more than the world, it's now a publicised fact, but wonders if it was worth it. Have they not tainted their bloodline, by interbreeding? Do their parents frown upon them from the high reaches of heaven, are their ancestors rolling in their graves?

The questions pull at Elsa, but then Anna's strained, squeaking sounds slice through her thoughts. The girl is climaxing, because of her, and Elsa realises properly there's a gold band on Anna's finger still when her nails dig into the ice queen's exposed shoulder.

All of a sudden the worries flit away, and there's Anna, Elsa's name being rolled deliciously off her tongue and also being sighed into her sister's mouth. All of a sudden they're married, able to rule the country together, not as sisters but as true lovers, and Elsa bends to wrap her sister in her arms, encase her tenderly as the girl eventually stops her movements and noises, cuddling into her.

All of a sudden, they're allowed—legally allowed—to be doing this.

And, all of a sudden, Elsa finds she no longer cares about what the kingdom thinks.


End file.
